


Roman Story, Chapter 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-07
Updated: 2002-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Roman Story, Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Roman Story, Chapter 2

## Roman Story, Chapter 2

#### by Bertie

Title: Roman Story, Chapter 2  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: sure  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: Chapter 1 is at the main Basement archive  
Notes: Mulder is Vulpes (Latin for Fox), Krycek is Alex Muris (Latin for rat;), Skinner is General Velius (Latin for skin or hide;) Thanks to Jessabelle for betaing this:) For all the readers who wanted more.  
Warnings: Major AU set in a Roman-like setting  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Chapter two 

Vulpes was so grateful to finish translating the texts Lord Alex had provided for him. He loved his duty, but thinking on what Alex wished of him afterward kept him partly distracted the entire time. He smiled, remembering that the day before had been one of idle as Alex insisted on showing him all the Muris estate. 

"You must become familiar with the place if you are to visit here often, Vulpes. Your duties will end too soon for my wishes, but you will always be welcome here. I promise you that." 

The lord had pressed Vulpes to him and kissed him soundly. The translator worried that more than the servants would notice such forward behavior from the young lord, but Alex seemed oblivious to anything but Vulpes. The object of his affection was beginning to wonder about this, worried that he may have bewitched his lord without realizing. 

Putting away his stylus, he left his workstation and went in search of his lord and lover. One of the servants took him straight through to his lord's bedchamber. He had never been in so opulent a room that contained so many luxuries before. His lord's room was also located just over the baths and the heat rose up from it to keep his bedchamber warm and humid at all times. Lord Alex had said it was convenient because his guests would disrobe. Vulpes blushed, wondering how many others had been inside his lord's bedchamber and removed their clothing. 

Alex caught the pensive look on his translator's face and smiled. "Do not worry, my sweet. You are the only one who will enter here." 

Vulpes quickly shed his toga and lay on the bed awaiting his lord's attention. Alex was busy with a servant, explaining something that Vulpes didn't focus on. The translator's mind was on what his lord would show him when the servant left. He was nearly asleep when he felt a kiss on his neck. He gasped awake and smiled at his lord, who was gazing down at him with such lust that the translator blushed. 

"You are so beautiful, Vulpes, all spread out before me like a feast. I shall eat you up, my darling translator." Alex swooped down and bit and nibbled Vulpes' collarbone. 

He couldn't help but moan at his lord's attentions. Lord Alex lifted his face and claimed his lips and Vulpes opened his mouth to let his tongue slip in. He tentatively ran his hands down his lover's back, loving the feel of the other man's smooth, nearly hairless skin. When his hands cupped his lord's rear end, he pulled back and whispered, "I want you to show me the way, my lord." 

Alex smiled down at him then kissed the full pouty lips. Moving down the lovely neck and chest he nibbled on the taut nipples while a hand wandered down to take his translator's cock in a firm grip. 

When his lover's mouth reached his cock, Vulpes gasped as Alex swallowed him whole. He could never get over the amazing feeling of that mouth wrapped so warmly around him. His lord pulled off of him just before he came and looked up at him, smiling. 

"You are so beautiful, Vulpes, all sleek with sweat and eyes glazed over with passion." 

He begged with his eyes, his cock straining to be touched again. 

Alex's eyes twinkled as he bent again but instead of taking him in his mouth as Vulpes wanted, he caressed his thigh, then lifted his knees to access his balls. 

"Oh, my lord! I am very sensitive," gasped Vulpes. 

Alex continued downward until his tongue touched the outside of his anus. Vulpes squirmed; it was so erotic, he felt as if his whole body was clenched in desire. His lord continued to lap at his backside and Vulpes writhed in sensual bliss, then gasped when Alex's tongue breached him. His tongue moved in and out several times until Vulpes was moaning and his cock was leaking profusely. 

"My lord!" gasped Vulpes, realizing he would release his seed at any moment. 

Alex pulled away once again and then whispered, "Release yourself, my love." 

He grabbed Vulpes' raging cock and engulfed it. Vulpes cried out as he came down his lord's throat. When he came back to reality, Alex was smiling down at him. 

"You enjoyed that, Vulpes?" 

"Yes, my lord, but I thought you would claim me." 

"All in good time, my lusty scholar. I wanted to get you ready for me first." 

Lord Alex wet a finger, then moved it down to the relaxed backside befor him and caressed the flesh. Vulpes gasped. He wanted his lord to breach him. The finger pressed inside him and the translator quivered. It was an unusual feeling, part discomfort and partly sensual. He wasn't sure which sensation was more pronounced. 

"Relax, my love. It shall be better for you," whispered his lord against his leg. 

Vulpes visibly relaxed then his lord pushed the finger in deeper. The translator felt something gives inside him and he groaned at the feeling. When he could, he gasped out, "I did not know men had hymens, my lord." 

Alex smiled at his lover and shook his head. "It isn't a hymen, for it does not disappear." 

Vulpes' eyes widened at that. 

"Do not worry, my love. It shall become easier with time." 

He pulled his finger from Vulpes' backside, then put his fingers in a small container of fluid on a table beside the bed. 

"This will soothe the way, my love." 

Alex worked one slick finger inside him, then another. Vulpes squirmed under the slow movement of the fingers as the digits stretched him wider. Then a third finger was added and he clenched tightly against the invasion. 

"You must relax, my love. My phallus is much larger than my fingers." 

Vulpes nodded his head and relaxed, letting the fingers in, stretching him. As Alex's fingers worked in and out of his body, they suddenly changed angle and Vulpes cried out as a lightning bolt of pure pleasure raced from his backside to his balls, then spread through his whole body. 

"What was that, my lord?" 

Alex smiled down at him. "Priapus rewarded male lovers with a special place inside them that is most pleasurable when touched." 

Vulpes smiled back, wiggling his ass, wanting to feel such blissful pleasure again. Alex chuckled at his lover's enthusiasm. 

"Soon, my sweet Vulpes, you shall have my cock caress that special place over and over again." 

Vulpes groaned in anticipation. Taking pity on his new lover, Alex removed his fingers to lubricate himself, then touched his cock to the slick hole. He entered slowly, not wanting to cause any discomfort to the other man. In a shimmy of his hips, he was lodged within; Vulpes was gripping the bed clothing tightly as his ankles wrapped together behind his lord's back. 

"Soon, my love, it will all be pure pleasure." He leaned forward a bit and put his hands down on the slim hips of his lover. He was able to push forward better, taking it just a bit faster as he seated himself inside his lover. He smiled down at the sweat-drenched face. Vulpes' eyes were tightly closed until Alex breathed, "Relax and let me all in." 

Vulpes opened his eyes, letting the tension in his body loosen, and with a swivel of his hips, Alex was completely inside him. Vulpes groaned in both surprise and pleasure. He was no longer a virgin. Seeing the dark passion in his lord's eyes was reward enough for what he went through. He tilted his hips, taking his lord in just a bit more, who gasped in delight. 

"Oh, my Vulpes!" Alex bent and claimed a deep kiss from him. "You will be a most delightful lover. I am so glad I found you." 

Alex lifted a bit off his body and began to rock his hips, getting him used to the feeling of him inside, then he began to slowly retreat and Vulpes gasped as his lord's cock caressed the special place. Lifting his arms up, letting his lord see his body, he squeezed his ass in such a way that Alex groaned. 

"My lord!" gasped Vulpes in worry when Alex paused, his eyes closed. When they opened, his lord smiled down at him. 

"You will be a formidable lover." He surged back in, scraping the special place again and again as he began a rhythm of thrusts back and forth within his lover. He bent and kissed the gasping man, letting their nipples touch briefly. Vulpes moaned into his lord's mouth. Experimenting, Vulpes lifted his hips to thrust up to meet his lord's, and it was Alex's turn to moan inside Vulpes' mouth. Deciding it was time to take charge, Alex began to pound into his lover's body, making Vulpes tilt back his head and cry out as he came between them. The lord stilled himself until the translator's body quieted, then he continued thrusting until he came with a bellow, spurting deep inside. Alex lay atop the other man's body, quite spent, while Vulpes blacked out, not aware of a thing. 

The lord pulled out gently from his unconscious lover and then pressed the limp body to his before he fell asleep, holding him close. 

* * *

Alex woke first then looked down at the sleeping Vulpes. The young lord was so glad he had found a beauty such as this one. It was rare to find an innocent at his age. He ran his hand up and down the smooth arm, loving the way the hairs tickled his fingers. The action caused his lover to stir and he thought it the most amazing sight to see those beautiful eyes open. He bent and kissed his lover's nipple. 

"Are you awake, my love? I have a surprise to tell you." 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"We are to dine with General Velius this evening at his estate. I will finally learn of his travels without the embellishments told in the Senate." 

"Embellishments? That is a common practice?" asked Vulpes curiously. 

"Why, of course, Vulpes. Do you believe a general coming back from war would say that his journey was fruitless? Never. All glory is to Caesar. It would not do for him to return from his journey empty handed. But there are tales that are left out. I am curious if General Velius would tell us of them." 

He saw the interest spark in his lover's eyes and he smiled. 

"It is good the general shall see us, for I hear rumor that he wishes to pass his position on and retire to his country estate." 

"It is good that he leaves, my lord. He has given his glory to Rome and Caesar. He has done well." 

A Roman soldier was rewarded with land and was allowed to marry finally when they returned from service. Vulpes was happy the General could finally lay claim to land he was given by Caesar. 

Alex smiled. "Come, we must eat. Father is here, and does not like me laying about." 

Alex's father was very stern with his son, but seemed to relax when he saw that his son had a guest with him. 

"Vulpes, I know of your father. He is a good man. And I see you are helping my lazy son with his duties. That is well. Maybe you can convince him to visit his wife sometimes." 

Vulpes looked wide-eyed at Alex. He had not known that Alex was married. 

"Father, she is very happy with our son and daughter. She does not wish to be disturbed by a brooding husband," explained Alex. 

Alex's father, Gaius, sighed in exasperation. "You just like to be close to city life, Alex!" 

Alex grinned at his father. "As do you, father. You well know it." 

His father shook his head but there was a twinkle in his eye. Alex knew his father stayed in town more when his mistress was available. Political intrigue was only a secondary reason for staying in Rome. 

Alex was very happy that his older brothers had the desire for political life. That left Alex with a small but substantial enough allowance that let him have fun away from his country estate. 

"And you, Vulpes? Is there a wife you are leaving behind in a country estate?" 

"No, my lord. I have not married. I do not know if I wish to." 

"That is a most unusual position. Surely your father wishes it. You are his only son." 

Vulpes nodded and the lord of the household did not press him further. 

Afterwards, they worked more and then rested a bit after bathing. Alex looked at the sleek beauty of his lover lying naked on his bed. 

"Father thinks you would make a great match with my sister, Vulpes. She is very pretty and will become 13 in two months. He thinks it is time she were married." 

Vulpes looked horrified. "Please, my lord, tell your father I am otherwise engaged to marry." 

"Are you?" 

Vulpes shook his head. Alex snorted. "You are too brave for your own good, my love. Father has a way of finding out information, but do not worry. Mother has another suitor for my sister." 

Vulpes breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Why do you not wish to marry, Vulpes? Do you find the female form repulsive?" 

"No, my love. I just do not desire the same life my father had." 

Alex nodded, though he found it a rather curious view of how to live one's life. He had never thought to question his father's way of life and had followed in his father's footsteps without question. However, as this odd man wormed his way further into his life, Alex found he definitely wanted to keep him. 

He ran his hands all over the odd man's body, making him purr much like a cat. "I would stay here and caress your body all night, my sweet Vulpes, but we must leave shortly. General Velius would me most upset if we were late, I am sure." 

He bent and kissed his lover then swatted the side of one long leg. 

"I have new garments for you, my love. You will look stunning, I am sure all will be jealous of me." 

"Jealous?" 

"Yes, that I have such a beauty as a lover." 

Vulpes flushed then let a slave dress him with the garments. His eyes remained on Alex as he dressed, almost wistfully wishing he could talk Alex into remaining in bed rather than visiting the general. 

* * *

It wasn't until they were arriving at the Velius estate that Vulpes shook himself from his self-induced daze. He didn't know what was frightening about seeing the general, but a fear gripped him that he couldn't explain. Alex's hands were caressing his arms, waist and arms, trying to reassure him. 

"I-I'm fine, my lord. I promise." 

Servants appeared and took away the chariot and horse and they were taken to the general. He was alone and greeted them kindly. They sat informally and Alex introduced Vulpes to him. The general seemed much more relaxed to Vulpes than he did when he returned from his travels. They sat down to partake in food and wine served for them. 

"You must tell my friend and I all about your travels, General. Did you leave behind a number of bastards along the way?" Alex asked with a wink. 

Ignoring the taunt, Velius stated, "When I retire to my country estate, I shall send for my Letia and our children." 

"Very good of you, Velius. But surely you will return to stay here in the city?" 

Velius shook his head. "No, I am done with city life, Lord Alex, it is time I settled down." 

Alex nodded his head. "You plan to leave soon?" 

"Yes, as soon as Caesar grants me leave, I shall go." 

"Then you must have your fun here now before you settle down, General." 

Velius quirked his brow. 

Alex moved closer and said softly, "I have heard you are named 'Miles' by your friends but in bed they call you 'Dux.'" (Miles is soldier and Dux is lord:) 

Velius' eyes glinted when he replied, "Where have you heard such gossip? I thought such talk came only from loose servants." 

Alex smiled. "Your centurions are rather talkative when wine and food are supplied to them." 

Velius snorted. "Agreed, they are rather loose tongued when they are fat and drunk." 

He looked questioningly at Vulpes and bluntly asked, "How did you have time to entertain my soldiers when you have such a beautiful lover?" 

Alex winked at him and explained, "I have my sources, General. I much prefer to test out any rumor myself." 

Velius just smiled back at him and they continued to eat. Alex then told the general of his duty and Vulpes' skill at translation. 

"So, he is more than just a pretty face, eh, Lord Alex?" 

"What do you take me for, General?" 

"Your reputation precedes you. You are quite known for stealing many affections. Cupid is very busy when you are around." 

Alex shook his head. "I cannot help the pitiful fools. Love is rarely what I look for, but I think I have found it in my Vulpes." He moved closer to kiss his lover softly. 

"That is just wonderful, Lord Alex. I commend you in finding Cupid's arrow at last." 

Vulpes was astonished by the interaction between his lover and the general. He wondered exactly what Alex had in mind by keeping the conversation firmly on the carnal. He was beginning to think his lover wanted to share him with the big, gruff general. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
